


Superjail - The Warden X Reader

by PockyCereal



Category: Superjail!
Genre: F/M, Reader has job, Reader-Insert, adult swim, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCereal/pseuds/PockyCereal
Summary: You are, unfortunately, called to the Warden's office, Etc. Etc, and your job is at stake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long ass time since I've put out any of my works, luckily I was somehow inspired to finish this one. I decided to do a Warden X Reader because I couldn't find any half decent ones, I don't even know if anyone will read this, but I got u if u do,, my fams.

Superjail - The Warden X Reader

 

Your pace down the seemingly infinite hallway at Superjail quickens as The Warden, once again, loudly announces over the intercom for you to head to his office.

 

He sighs and his voice annoyedly crackles through the speaker, “Sometime TODAY would be nice, (Your Name). I don’t pay you to be slow.” That last quip actually makes you slow back to your original pace; you were off the clock trying to enjoy your free time by talking to Alice, and of course The Warden has to butt in with work stuff. You sigh and stop before the doors leading into his office, bracing yourself for being bombarded with both questions and insults. You slowly push the heavy wooden doors open and reluctantly step inside the office. Of course you spot him immediately.

 

The Warden is comfortably leaning back into his chair, his feet propped up on his wooden desk, and of course his finger hovering over the button to the intercom system (in case you decided to go any slower than a sprint). Contrary to what you were expecting, nay, dreading, the Warden smiles at you, the almost charming gap between his two front teeth plain as day. “Ahh, you sure took your sweet time didn’t you?” He chuckles a little and repositions himself so that he’s sitting in a regular fashion. You give a small and defeated sigh, did he really call you in here just to time you, again? You decide it’s not worth fighting over, and mumble your usual apology to him, as you shut his office door behind you and walk over to stand before his desk. Hopefully he wouldn’t lecture you too long, you were quite enjoying your talk about ‘Cupcake Wars’ with Alice. Who knew she was as passionate about baking as you? 

 

“Don’t worry! You’re not getting another lecture about how slow you are! Well, at least not TODAY.” The Warden half smirked at your half-hearted apology. He didn’t elaborate any further on why he decided to call you into his office, so you had to take the initiative and ask for yourself. The Warden was rather scatterbrained at times, you certainly didn’t blame him though; after all, it was probably very hard to run a whole jail, and here this man was running a SUPER jail.

 

“So, why exactly did you call me in here?” You ask politely, trying your hardest not to sound like there was any amount of sass in your voice. 

 

The Warden answers in his usual exuberant tone, “Well! Not to tear you away from your, ardent, conversation about Cupcake Wars-”

 

You urgently interrupted, a little flustered, “How did you know about that?!”

 

He smoothly continues on, ignoring your question, apparently it was of no concern to you how he knew what he knew. “But, I do have a serious matter to talk with you about.” he solemnly emphasizes the word ‘serious’, making you feel kind of, scared? No, not scared exactly… He was cheerful enough beforehand to let on that you weren’t going to get fired...Right? At least it seems that way, maybe he’s just really good at firing people? Maybe he has no remorse? Maybe he just wants to start a Cupcake Wars here and wants you to help set that up? However likely that last one was the two sides of you, positive and negative (Your name) were still fighting it out, leaving you a little confused and very anxious. 

 

The Warden brakes the, somewhat awkward, silence after a few moments; you were still too entranced with your debate about how serious this was. He clears his throat before he speaks, “As you may or may not know, there’s certain policies an employee at my Superjail must follow.” He pauses and looks at you while he adjusts his glasses. You remain silent, but nod as he talks to show you’re listening.

 

“And if those policies aren’t followed, the consequences lead to termination.” He tents his fingers and leans forward a little, his eyes making and keeping contact with yours. You felt you had shrunk at least three sizes. You actually kind of liked your job here, your co workers were nice, and you had even developed a small crush on the Warden. 

 

You know where this whole talk is headed though, and are trying your hardest not to burst into tears right there. You could hopefully manage to hold out until you were packing up your things. Your bottom lip quivers with a mix of sadness and anticipation. You don’t remember doing anything remotely close to breaking any of the Warden’s policies, but maybe there was one you weren’t aware of? 

 

After letting the weight of his words sink in an adequate amount, he resumes speaking.

 

“That being said,” he pauses again, and gives you a sympathetic look, “It is my deepest regret to inform you, (Your Name), are being fired for theft of company property.” 

 

You want to shout about how your firing was unwarranted, you’ve never stolen a thing in your life in fact! Despite how much you want to tell the Warden off, the only thing that escapes your throat is a choked cry. Tears well up in your eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. You take a couple deep breathes and decide to try to convince the Warden you haven’t taken anything. “B-but, I h-haven’t stolen anything.” Your voice wavers something fierce, making it even more easy to tell you’re on the edge of crying.

 

He scoffs despite the gentle look on his face, “Look, you can TRY to convince me you haven’t stolen anything.” He slides out of his chair and strides over to your side, wrapping an arm around you comfortingly. At least he wasn’t being a dick to you while firing you, this was actually pretty sympathetic behaviour for him to be displaying. Especially since he didn’t seem angry in the slightest. Unfortunately, you were still being fired for stealing something you didn’t steal, so you couldn’t marvel at his kindness for too long. The only thing you could do was silently look up at him, or try to choke out a response with your pitifully wavery voice. You went with the former choice. “But I know your tricks (Your name)! Little by little, day by day, pulling of the biggest heist in Superjail history!” His dorky, and somewhat cute grin was back, he even sounded enthusiastic for some odd reason. 

 

“H-huh?” You were having trouble grasping this whole situation, your boss was firing you for stealing something, and was, proud and enthusiastic? Because it was the biggest heist here? You’d think he would be livid…

 

“Oh, don’t you play dumb with me, (Your name)! You of all people should know that you stole my heart~”


End file.
